Fennania
Fennania is the home of the user User:FennekinZ64, as well as the base of Yolo Games. It's population is the smallest on Isis, making themselves useless during war. It is also the weakest in weaponry and about the same with technology on Earth, but a bit more advanced. Somehow, the island is fairly warm, having warm temperatures over 60% of the year! then dropping to about 10 degrees C. History Fennania was originally unknown to Isis, due to it being so remote. But on April 14 2009, it was discovered by Finaco, and used as a base. Later, natives were found on the islands middle. The natives offered gifts to make the Finaco people to leave, but they refused to go. The natives tricked about the mountains being volcanos that erupt when others cross into the land. But they didn't fall for it. They stayed for years, as the natives tried to fool them so they would leave. Finally, one day they said bigger land was east of the island. Finally, Finaco left. Yet did the natives know, there was land there! True Discovery After Finaco left, the natives began to start their normal lives again, until Finaco told more countries about the island, and it was a race to claim it. Yet, someone already did. In 2012, on May 29th, it was claimed by Fenn as an official Isis country, known as Fennania, named after himself. It is now a well independent country and has very little impact on the world. Modern Days Technology and Home Fennania was un-civilized at the time, so they founded 3 Cities, and named them after natives that were important to Fennanias history. They soon became very technological and had the 7th highest technology on Isis. They soon founded Yolo Games as the First game company to base on Isis. They soon became well known to Isis, but still stayed quiet from big craziness. F.S.P.R.C. Fennania Space Planet Reproduction Committee is a group of people from Fennania who are trying to create a artificial planet orbiting Isis. It will work as a space station for Fennania Isis War I Fennania Is Doomed!!!!!!!!!!!! Laws #Freedom of Speech,And Religion #Dont Violate other peoples property. This includes Robbery, graffiti, and egging someone's house. This leads to large penalty, and possibly Imprisioned. #Dont bring stuff like animals without informing the government. Landscape The landscape of Fennania is mostly flat with some mountains on the west coast. It is an island, so it's edges are mostly beaches. On the east, they are sandy. The west's are rocky. There is a lake on the east side. Somehow,Despite its high placement on Isis, underground lava pits heat Fennania from underground. Interactions with the other countries Fennania is far away from most countries, making it quite independent and not involved. In wars, Fennania usually has no fighting and is very peaceful. They allow anyone from other countries to come, but not during war times. In the Fantendo War game, they are an ally team. Allies Finaco Enemies Neutral Services Soundwave Radio Soundwave Radio is the radio service of Fennania. It is mostly a ripoff of Sirius XM but with a different broadcasting system, using IPods connected to docks with microphones around them. Cities and Towns *Its capital city is Ojiya. It is a peaceful town on the east sides lake. It has a population of 9436 *Rillan is a Mining Town by the mountains. It has a population of 873 *Quaya is a town in the Center, being the location of a portal to Yoloania. It has a population of 295 *Yolo City is a city where Yolo Games is based. It is mostly pollution-less factories for the company. It has a population of 373 *Fiona is Fennanias overseas territory. It is a base used for military purposes. It also makes chocolate. It has a population of 1000.